5thsodfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodasi Stats
Rodasi H. Stats is a Vice Admiral taking residence with the 5th Special Operations Division. He assists them with anything they may need, in terms of firepower, scouting, sensor sweeps, and patrols, though officially he is not a part of the fleet's Roster. He coordinates the defense fleet around Starbase Phoenix and the Solas Nua colony. He commands the lead ship and testbed for the Resurgent-class Supercarrier, U.S.S. Resurgent. Early Life Rodasi was born to Isador and Carolyn Stats on April 16th 2370. His father had served in Starfleet for years, and for much of his younger days, Rodasi would gleefully listen to his father recount tales about his ship, a Galaxy-class vessel under the name U.S.S. Lucio. From the age of 5 Rodasi gazed to the stars wondering what might be out there, and it was then he decided to join Starfleet in his father's footsteps. He vowed to himself that he would be the greatest captain ever. Just a few months after his 5th birthday, the Breen invaded Earth, and the attack costed young Rodasi his parents; his father was killed during the attack at Starfleet Academy, and his mother died of alcohol poisoning in an attempt for overcome her grief. After this, Rodasi went into the foster care system, living with many different families. Rodasi was always a rash person, never wanting to sit still for too long, and it was because of this that he met Markarisu, an alien of unknown origin being bullied for his strange dimensions and coral headpiece. Rodasi stood up for the small creature, and he emerged victorious from the subsequent fight with only a few scrapes and bruises. Markarisu looked upon his savior with a sort of reverent friendship, and the two became inseperable. At the age of 17, he joined Starfleet Academy. His first choice of branch was tactical and weaponry, though he later switched to Command when he found himself more at home. Rushed to Service Starfleet Academy When Rodasi joined Starfleet Academy in 2387, he was ecstatic. A wide eyed student, he enjoyed everything about the academy, the students, the campus, the courses, everything. His first year he covered most of his basic classes, everything he would need to continue on with his chosen career path. His second year, he took a class from Ben Tiller, learning about old Military History and Tactics, which solidified his desire to push the command line. Having had a knack for strategy games and the like, he was infatuated with the idea of commanding a ship and being able to execute the tactics he thought up. He proved himself to be an extraordinary Captain during every test simulation, earning the highest marks possible from some of his instructors. After his second year, he began to get more lax in his ways at the Academy. Though he seemingly blew off his studies, he still maintained a high GPA and still did extremely well on every quiz, test, and simulation that his instructors threw at him. Though, at this point, he was more concerned with enjoying his time with T'Priel. Meeting T'Priel His first year at the Academy was full of new experiences. He enjoyed the structured and organized nature of Starfleet, and he also found it easy to mingle and communicate with the Non-Human classmates he would be having. One of these was a young Vulcan girl named T'Priel, who was pursuing the Engineering path. Rodasi instantly harbored a crush on the girl. This eventually grew into a relationship, one Rodasi treasured above all else. The two caused mayhem during their time together, getting into trouble on more than several occasions. Eventually, they were allowed to share a dorm, and much of their shenanigans stopped. Their favorite place to relax was under the large tree in the Campus Plaza. When Rodasi was pushed into service at the end of his third year, he gave T'Priel a small model of an Excelsior, promising to be the best officer he could for her sake. He made an oath to himself that he would see her again soon, but their reunion would not be until many years had passed. Early Service At the end of Rodasi's third year, he was expedited from the Academy, on the grounds that his academic scores in his field were so high that a fourth year would be for nothing more than formalities. He objected, though despite his pleas and desire against it, he was drafted into service onboard a Defiant-class Escort, U.S.S. Albion. First Command Rodasi served for 6 years onboard the Albion, with his Captain, a man by the name of Lance Miller. Miller nurtured and matured the innate promise within Rodasi, having the young officer serve as his XO. The Albion enforced Border Patrol along the neutral zone, dealing with all sorts of undesirables, such as pirates and raiders. Rodasi earned marks of distinction from his Captain, having proven himself time and again. When Captain Miller retired at the age of 85, Rodasi was promoted to rank where he could command a vessel of his own. He also had the ability to choose his next assignment. He could maintain the Albion, though it would require a heavy overhaul due to its aging systems, or he could received a posting to a new, more modern ship. Despite his love for his initial stomping grounds, he chose a new command. This subsequent decision led him to command the U.S.S. Lyoko, an Excelsior-class Heavy Cruiser. He would fly this ship with the best of them in the Klingon War, battles against the Borg, and other threats to the Federation until 2408. He was a remarkable Captain, having gone through Promotions to the rank of Rear Admiral Upper Half in his 22 years of service. In his tenure as Commanding Officer of the Lyoko, his fatalities only amounted to 42, and the ship was only sidelined once, when a Borg Cutting beam severed the left warp nacelle. Obtaining the "Gneisenau" After the Lyoko was scheduled for decommissioning because of her age, Rodasi took the time to start searching for his long lost love. the years apart had taken their toll, but he refused to give up on their relationship, his loyalty to her knowing no bounds. Unfortunately, even with his clearance, he could not find any trace of her. Several postings in and he couldn't keep track. He decided to pursue her in his free time, and focus on the present. In 2413, the Solanae Dyson Sphere was discovered, and Rodasi was posted onto the Gneisenau as a Chief Gunnery officer. He took command of the vessel after a Voth raiding party boarded the ship and killed the captain. He would stay in the Sphere for about 2 years, before he was reassigned. After this point, he was given command of a Special Ops Task Force, TF937. Task Force 937 Task Force 937, Codenamed "Shadow Squadron", was a group of highly combat capable ships put into service by Starfleet Military Command. they specialized in infiltration and heavy reconnaissance. Rodasi would serve in this Task Force for a number of years. During his time with this, he met up with the 5th Special Operations Division after an intense battle that left many of his ships crippled. The task force utilized the 5th SOD's Shipyards and repair facilities. After this, Rodasi requested a transfer of the Task Force's primary focus from frontline service into defense of Starbase Phoenix. This request was approved, and the ships of "Shadow Squadron" made themselves comfortable guarding their new home.. These ships protected Phoenix to the end, as most of them were either destroyed or damaged beyond repair at the Battle of Phoenix. Current Command Rodasi has stayed with the 5th SOD for every major engagement the Federation has gone through, only leaving Phoenix Space to assist in any major engagements. He has since married T'Priel, having found her on board the U.S.S. Wilde. Category:Characters